The Best of Two Worlds Meet
by Missy
Summary: The best of two worlds meet...WWF and 'NSync


_Keep in mind this is my first story! Be nice when reviewing me!_   
__ __

_"Riiiing, riiing." The phone rang in Lexi's room at 7:00 on Saturday morning. _   
_ "Hello?" she answers, the sound of sleep still in her voice._   
_ "Hey girl, it's JC, what's up?" the other voice said cheerfully._   
_ "Joshua Scott. Do you realize what time it is? Why in the world are you up already?" Lexi shouted as she sat up in bed. The figure lying next to her slightly moved. She quieted her voice, trying not to wake him._   
_ "It's 11:00 where we are," JC said._   
_ "Yeah, and where am I? North Carolina, it's only 7:00 here," she said quietly._   
_ "Well, get your ass out of bed, we're flying in to visit you today," JC said with excitement._   
_ Lexi couldn't control herself at this point. Her five best friends were coming to visit her again! "Woohoo!" she yelled, jumping up and down on the bed. The purple head lying next to her feet groaned. "Honey, I'm trying to sleep here." "Sorry hun, but the guys are coming to see me today!" she said as she flopped down on the bed next to him. "When are you flying in?" Lexi asked JC._   
_ "We should land around 5:00 this evening, meet us at the airport. We gotta get some work done before we leave, so I'm gonna let you go now," JC said._   
_ "Alright cutie, I'm excited to see you! Bye!" Lexi said as she hung up the phone. "Yay! I'm so excited! I haven't seen them for a couple months," Lexi said as she laid in bed by her long time boyfriend, her head on his muscular chest._   
_ "Yeah, it will be nice to see them again. They are fun to hang around. Maybe Matt and Amy can meet them this time. We would all have a really good time hanging out together," her boyfriend said in a sexy southern drawl. Matt is his brother and Amy is Matt's girlfriend._   
_ "Well, I'm getting up now. I'm too excited to sleep. I think I'll hit the gym too. I feel flabby!" Lexi said, kissing Jeff on the forehead. She hadn't worked out in a couple days. Both her and Jeff work for the WWF, along with Matt and Amy. They had a break for a week._   
_ "Flabby? Look at you!" Jeff said, sitting up in bed. She got up and looked in the full length mirror. She saw a 5'6, 130 pound woman looking back at her. She turned so she could see her back, her long blue streaked hair hanging to her waist. Since she is Jeff's valet in the WWF, she decided that they should both have crazy hair colors._   
_ "Well, we haven't worked in a couple days, I feel weird about never working out," she said returning to bed._   
_ "OK, let's get up and work out!" Jeff said with enthusiasm.___

_ It was around 2:00 when they returned to their home in Cameron. They worked out for a couple hours with Matt and Amy. Then they decided they needed some groceries and they ran a few errands. It felt good being recognized, Lexi loved giving her autograph to fans. She'd been in the WWF for a year and she's loved every second of it. When she met Jeff two years ago, she decided she wanted to be a pro wrestler. It was fun working with her boyfriend! She had also made so many new friends, that's how she met Justin, JC, Joey, Lance, and Chris. They were at a show and she got to meet them. She was a big fan of theirs and they were big fans of her. They all get along really well._   
_ "Hey hun, let's get going. I want to stop and eat before we go to the airport. We have to go pick up Matt and Amy too,"_   
_Jeff yelled up the stairs._   
_ "Alright, just let me finish putting my makeup on," she hollered back. She could hear Jeff walking up the stairs. She was still putting her makeup on when she saw Jeff's reflection behind her. She saw and felt his strong arms around her waist._   
_ "Why do you always have to put makeup on? You're not trying to impress these guys, are you?" Jeff asked as he kissed her on top on the head. Lexi turned around and wrapped her arms around him._   
_ "Of course not. Why would I want to impress them? I have the sexiest boyfriend in the world," she said with her cheek against his chest._   
_ "Ah, I have the sweetest girlfriend in the world. Hurry up now, let's go!" Jeff said, pulling her by the hand._   
  
_ They pulled up in Matt's driveway 20 minutes later. Jeff honked the horn until he saw them come out the door. Lexi got out of the front seat and let Matt get in. Amy climbed in the back with Lexi._   
_ "I am so excited for you guys to meet them!" Lexi said to Amy._   
_ "I'm excited too! They are such hotties!" Amy whispered. Matt doesn't like it when she talks about how hot other guys are. Lexi and Amy chatted as Jeff drove to the airport. Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the airport parking lot. Lexi ran to their gate, knowing their plane will be there pretty soon._   
  



End file.
